Along with the development of mobile technologies, mobile functions have been added to many conventional electronic products. For example, watches that could only be used to tell time in the past can now have multiple functions through a built-in smart system or carrying a smart phone system to access the Internet, and can synchronize phone calls, text messages, emails, photos and music in a cell phone.
At present, most smart watches on the market are charged in a way that is not quite different from those for smart phones, all of which perform charging by connecting to a computer or a charger with a USB data cord, there is no great improvement, and it is very inconvenient as they are excessively dependent on a data cord.